


Отметки на коже как способ вести интересную беседу

by Schuu



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Они мельком целуются в затемненных проходах, касаются друг друга на людях, флиртуют на грани приемлемых в обществе норм поведения, и шепчут друг другу пошлости, вызывая жар и напряжение в теле. Они превращают прелюдию в дразнящую игру длинной в день, заводят друг друга часами, чтобы сорваться в тот момент, когда между ними не будет границ из одежды. И тогда никто не в силах продержаться долго.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rug Burns Make for Interesting Conversations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816958) by [EzzyDean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean). 



Сейджуро смеется, срывая дыхание, и знает, что Бокуто и Куроо вновь прижмутся к нему прежде, чем он успеет разуться. Дверь за ними захлопывается, звук кажется очень громким в тишине коридора.

― Вы помните, что у нас есть очень удобная кровать всего в паре комнат отсюда? ― Пока Сейджуро сражается с ключами, Бокуто успевает оставить засос у него на шее. Теперь от теплого дыхания, которое проходится по тому же месту, кружится голова. В висках стучит так, что на какой-то момент память возвращает Сейджуро на танцпол, где громкая музыка будто струится по венам, а с двух сторон прижимаются горячие тела. ― Мы можем хотя бы переместиться на диван… ― изо рта вырывается стон, когда Куроо наваливается, впечатывая его в стену так, что на стоящем рядом столике позвякивают брошенные ключи. ― Ладно, стена подойдет.

Горячие прикосновения обжигают кожу, Куроо скользит ладонями под майку и ниже, к слишком тесным джинсам; проходится пальцами по ремню и ширинке, почти щекочет. Потом он отстраняется, и Сейджуро только начинает сожалеть о потере тепла от контакта, но почти сразу слышит тихий стук коленей об пол, и к животу прижимаются потрескавшиеся губы ― это, конечно, Куроо, который их вечно облизывает и кусает. Он проходится поцелуями, щекочет языком кожу над линией джинсов. Бокуто прижимается к Сейджуро, запускает мозолистые ладони под майку и тянет ткань вверх. Такими темпами Сейджуро быстро снесет крышу. Куроо трется носом о его пах; стояк доставляет дискомфорт уже довольно долго, поэтому, когда Куроо расстегивает пуговицу на джинсах, Сейджуро с облегчением выдыхает. Чувствуется каждый расходящийся зубчик молнии, и едва замок доходит до конца, Куроо накрывает ртом возбужденный член через ткань трусов. Сейджуро стонет так, что его слышно в коридоре за дверью. Но какая разница? Они снимают дом вместо квартиры по многим причинам, и шум ― одна из них.

Куроо усмехается, и, черт возьми, это так заводит. Особенно когда он проходится пальцами вдоль линии трусов и вновь прижимается губами к напряженному члену, дует на него и смеется, вызывая у Сейджуро невольную дрожь. Бокуто тоже не особо помогает, занятый тем, чтобы покрыть засосами каждый миллиметр от шеи до ключицы. Поцелуи почти грубые, он прикусывает кожу на груди, скользит языком по соскам и медленно опускается к Куроо, который не собирается отрываться от своего занятия. Кто-то из них тянет его джинсы вниз.

Куроо отстраняется, и Сейджуро снова остро ощущает потерю тепла тепла. Он чувствует, что с него перестают стягивать джинсы, и смотрит вниз на едва различимых в темноте Куроо и Бокуто. Свет из окна рядом с дверью позволяет разглядеть лишь силуэты. Лица близко друг к другу, ладони на бедрах Сейджуро, и они перешептываются о чем-то. Когда диалог, наконец, завершаются поцелуем, Сейджуро вздрагивает ― слишком привлекательно и возбуждающе. Такие вещи нужно объявить вне закона! Бокуто чуть отстраняется, прихватывая губу Куроо зубами, и Сейджуро не знает, кто из них стонет громче. Бокуто смотрит на него из-под ресниц и одаривает коварной ухмылкой, от которой кровь всегда отливает от мозга, а пальцы на ногах поджимаются.

И только потом все внимание возвращается к Сейджуро. С него снимают джинсы, на этот раз покрывая поцелуями каждый открывшийся сантиметр тела. Бокуто водит пальцами по животу Сейджуро, Куроо трется о внутреннюю сторону бедра, и они оба подпитывают тепло, разливающееся под кожей. Куроо легко щиплет его под коленом, Сейджуро вскидывается, чуть не заехав ему по лицу. Бокуто смеется, опуская джинсы еще ниже, и лишь когда ткань собирается у самых лодыжек, целует Куроо и помогает избавиться от майки. Куроо вдруг встает и прижимается к Сейджуро бедрами; Бокуто дуется какое-то время, но скоро вновь касается губами кожи над резинкой трусов, скользит языком. Пальцы проходятся груди Куроо, оставляя легкие царапины.

Куроо подается вперед и утыкается лицом в бедро Сейджуро, всхлипывает каждый раз, как ногти Бокуто впиваются в его кожу. Дыхание горячее и влажное, каждый всхлип и каждый вздох заставляет Сейджуро вздрагивать. Он запускает ладонь в спутанные волосы Куроо и тянет, пока Бокуто снова усиливает нажим. Низ живота охватывает жаром от стона Куроо.

― Вы двое… просто нечто, ― говорит Сейджуро.

Бокуто смотрит снизу вверх, лениво покрывая поцелуями плечо и шею Куроо, и ухмыляется, снова проводя ногтями по его груди. Он не отрывает взгляда от Сейджуро даже когда Куроо стонет и вздрагивает между ними, а потом подается бедрами назад. Бокуто распахивает глаза и выдыхает.

― Блядь, Тецу, ― рычит он, скользя пальцами вниз по телу Куроо, и прижимает его к ноге Сейджуро.

― Ты первый начал, Бо, ― парирует Куроо, хватаясь за бедра Сейджуро для равновесия.

Они раскачиваются какое-то время, тяжелое дыхание эхом отдается в прихожей, в груди у Сейджуро становится тесно; он прихватывает Куроо за волосы, но Бокуто останавливается, стонет и смеется.

― Неважно, кто начал, думаю, пора это прекращать. Ради Сея, ― он замечает возбуждение Сейджуро и приподнимает бровь, затем смотрит с ухмылкой, которая точно никого не успокоит. Скорее наоборот ― заставит сердце едва ли не выпрыгивать из груди.

Бокуто наклоняется, прижимает Куроо к бедрам Сейджуро и шепчет что-то на ухо так тихо, что, хотя Куроо вздрагивает и кивает, Сейджуро не может разобрать ни слова. И что бы это ни было, вряд ли оно так уж важно: в следующий момент Куроо внезапно накрывает горячим и влажным ртом его стояк, а потом в мгновение ока стягивает боксеры.

Внезапный холодок неприятен, но недовольное шипение быстро переходит в громкий стон, едва Куроо берет член в рот, мычит и подается вперед. Сейджуро выпускает его волосы, вместо этого обводя пальцами линию умелого рта, и зажмуривается, когда головка проходит в горло.

Он даже успевает забыть о Бокуто, чего делать точно не стоит, и вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда тот оттягивает его от стены, протискивается сзади, прижимаясь всем телом. Он кладет подбородок на плечо Сейджуро и смотрит вниз на Куроо.

― Хорош, правда? ― низким, хрипловатым голосом шепчет он, едва касаясь губами мочки уха. ― Нетерпеливый, сексуальный. Смотри, какой жадный, ― Бокуто обхватывает Сейджуро за талию и прижимает к себе.

Очень удобно, что они почти одного роста, не приходится сгибаться, чтобы опереться о Бокуто. Изо рта вырывается стон, когда вместо грубой ткани Сейджуро чувствует горячую кожу. Бокуто избавился от одежды довольно быстро, и, открыв глаза, Сейджуро замечает, что и Куроо расстегивает джинсы, освобождая и сжимая в ладони собственный стояк.

Куроо немного отстраняется, чтобы сглотнуть, но тут же снова подается вперед и берет член Сейджуро так глубоко, как только может.

― Хотя ты не лучше, ― усмехается Бокуто ему на ухо.

Его руки скользят вниз к бедрам Сейджуро, раздвигают ягодицы, пальцы дразнят вход.

― Не зажимайся так, а то я решу, будто ты хочешь, чтобы я пригвоздил тебя к полу и трахал, пока ты не забудешь, как ходить.

Сейджуро отчетливо представляет себе все сказанное, чувствует, как под кожей разливается тепло, и подается назад.

― Хотя у нас вся ночь впереди, так что отложим это.

Сейджуро издает такой звук, что сам смущается тому, сколько в нем жажды, желания, потребности в Бокуто. Но это отходит на второй план, когда Бокуто убирает руку и притягивает Сейджуро к себе, упирается стояком между ягодиц, сочась смазкой.

― Черт, ― шипит Сейджуро, едва Бокуто хватает его за бедра и чуть приподнимает ― ровно настолько, чтобы член мог проскользнуть между ног Сейджуро и упереться ему в яйца.

Сейджуро машинально сводит ноги и слышит довольный смешок Куроо, который тянется к ним свободной рукой. Жар от дыхания Бокуто обжигает плечо, зубы проходятся по коже.

― Как же ему не терпится нас потрогать. Как думаешь, что бы он сделал, если бы я был в тебе? Захотел бы коснуться нас и там тоже? Или засунуть язык? Можешь представить ощущения?

Куроо всхлипывает, заглатывая Сейджуро глубже, член скользит и трется о небо. Куроо чуть отодвигается и касается языком головки, ведет вниз, к яйцам и стояку Бокуто. Пары прикосновений достаточно, чтобы заставить Бокуто вздрогнуть и качнуть бедрами. Смазки маловато, и от почти грубого движения оба резко втягивают воздух. Теперь Бокуто говорит достаточно громко, чтобы голос эхом отдавался в прихожей, пока сам он продолжает медленно трахать бедра Сейджуро.

― Сколько энтузиазма. Просто посмотри на него, Сей, ― пальцы Бокуто сжимаются сильнее. Куроо надрачивает себе, лижет головку члена Сейджуро, потом берет в рот весь член целиком.

Бокуто подается вперед, и Сейджуро чувствует, как жар их тел передается и ему, пробирается глубоко под кожу, закручивается узлом в животе, отдает в кончиках пальцев. Воздух вырывается из легких, шепот Бокуто прогоняет все мысли и кажется таким же влажным, как рот Куроо вокруг его члена. Сейджуро тонет в ощущениях и почти не слышит влажных звуков минета. Он напрягается, дрожит от накатившего оргазма, запускает пальцы в черные волосы и не то слышит, не то чувствует стон, с которым Куроо глотает его семя

Когда Сейджуро приходит в себя, Бокуто все еще шепчет ему на ухо:

― … ты превосходен, Тецу. Посмотри, что ты сделал с Сеем. Он весь такой горячий, почти плавится. Так бы и втрахивал его в матрас, пока он не кончит снова. Может, заняться как-нибудь сексом перед зеркалом, и ты увидишь, насколько ты хорош. Видел бы ты себя… Как потрясающе ты смотришься с членом во рту и слезами на глазах… Попробуем?

Сейджуро чувствует горячее дыхание Куроо на бедрах, пока тот надрачивает свой член под слова Бокуто. Он стонет, прикусывает нежную кожу и обильно кончает в руку, содрогаясь всем телом.

Каменный стояк все еще упирается в задницу Сейджуро, хотя Бокуто выскользнул из промежности, пока доводил Куроо до оргазма. Сейджуро протягивает руку и успокаивающе треплет черные волосы.

― Правда, Тецу, ты просто огонь, когда вытворяешь такое, ― голос теперь звучит мягче, но все еще заставляет Сейджуро вздрагивать и подаваться назад. Бокуто чуть сжимает его бедра ― он все понимает. ― Когда придешь в себя и сможешь двигаться, я отведу Сея в спальню и буду трахать, пока он снова не кончит. Можешь присоединиться или посмотреть, как захочешь.

― Как щедро с твоей стороны, ― Сейджуро смеется, когда Куроо непроизвольно вздрагивает в ответ.

Бокуто наклоняется к уху Сейджуро и шепчет, голос звучит тихо, интимно и обещающе:

― О, не волнуйся, Сейджуро, ― хочется прикусить язык, чтобы не застонать от того, как Бокуто тянет его имя, ― я напомню, каким щедрым могу быть.


	2. Глава 2

Бокуто целует шею Сейджуро, водит носом по линии волос, прикусывает мочку уха и спускается ниже по гладкой коже плеч. Сейджуро наблюдает за медленно приходящим в себя Куроо. То, как он рассыпается на части от одних лишь слов Бокуто или прикосновений самого Сейджуро, не может не завораживать, но смотреть, как Куроо приходит в себя, не менее интересно. Он закрывает глаза, восстанавливая тяжелое дыхание, прижимается лбом к бедрам Сейджуро, со щек и носа медленно сходит румянец. Сейджуро чувствует кожей его прохладный пот, как ослабевает хватка и подрагивают пальцы.

― Ты и правда нечто, Тецу, ― Бокуто шепчет эти слова в плечо Сейджуро, но оба знают ― Куроо слышит, едва заметно улыбается, на миг отворачиваясь от них. Бокуто так же хорош в комплиментах, как до этого в пошлостях. ― Серьезно, ты словно ожившая картина.

Искренность в голосе Бокуто, пусть и адресованная другому, заставляет Сейджуро покраснеть. Куроо поднимает лицо, упираясь подбородком в бедро Сейджуро.

― Заткнись, Бо, иногда ты бываешь таким сентиментальным дураком.

― И вам обоим это нравится. Ты любишь мою дурь не меньше, чем умение говорить пошлости, ― он проводит языком по шее Сейджуро и усмехается реакции, ― и куда же без моего умелого рта?

Сейджуро не стыдно за свой смех и, конечно, за то, что член снова дергается от одной мысли об этом. Куроо сразу замечает, вопросительно приподнимает брови, ухмыляется и смотрит на Сейджуро. Становится неуютно ― никогда не знаешь, чего ждать, когда в игру вступает эта ухмылка.

― Ну, Сей, настало время Бокуто исполнить свои обещания и отвести тебя в спальню и как следует оттрахать? ― Куроо проводит пальцами по его животу.

О. Вот как. Значит, это одна из тех самых ухмылок.

― А ты сам дойдешь или придется отнести? ― спрашивает Сейджуро.

Куроо медленно встает, прижимается к нему всем телом, трется почти до боли, выгоняя из легких весь воздух. Потом касается его губами в нежном поцелуе.

― Не уверен, что тебе, в обуви и со спущенными штанами, стоит рассуждать на тему самостоятельного передвижения, ― шепчет он в щеку Сейджуро, после чего трется о его член, отступает и подмигивает Бокуто, ― тащи его наверх, Бо.

Сейджуро слышит за спиной смешок, чувствует крепкую хватку на бедрах и изумленно вскрикивает ― иную реакцию сложно представить, когда тебя подхватывают на руки и несут как невесту. Под насмешливым взглядом Куроо щеки пылают, и Сейджуро ничего не остается делать, кроме как обнять Бокуто за шею, помогая распределить вес. Щеки вновь краснеют, но уже по другой причине: с каждым шагом, каждым вдохом он чувствует напряжение мышц Бокуто. Чувствует его сильные руки, спину, ноги. Сейджуро представляет, как еще могут напрягаться эти мышцы, пресс, грудь, прижиматься к его коже. Бокуто опять усмехается, и Сейджуро замирает в его руках.

― У тебя все на лице написано, Сей, ― тихо, отрывисто шепчет Бокуто, ― не переживай, скоро мы воплотим твои фантазии.

Сейджуро сглатывает, не уверенный до конца, что возбуждает больше: Бокуто, который несет его через всю квартиру как нечего делать, шепот на ухо или руки Куроо, раздевающие его на ходу. Когда они добираются до спальни, на Сейджуро больше нет одежды, а Бокуто даже не выдыхается, осторожно укладывая его на кровать. Куроо, джинсы которого едва держатся на бедрах, останавливается в дверях и смотрит, как Бокуто забирается сверху, удерживая запястья Сейджуро в сильном захвате, и тянется за поцелуем.

Прикосновение губ выходит настолько нежным, что Сейджуро расслабляется, отдает инициативу, позволяет языку скользнуть себе в рот. У него персиковый вкус, с примесью мяты из-за жвачки Куроо, которую тот жевал на пути домой. И все это настолько знакомо, что он сам не осознает, как перехватывает контроль. Зато замечает, когда Бокуто наваливается сверху, трется возбужденным членом о его бедра, крепче сжимает запястья. Сейджуро чувствует горячее дыхание на губах, укус. От прикосновения пальцев к чувствительной коже в сгибе руки щекотно, но Бокуто не останавливается и ведет выше к плечам, берет лицо Сейджуро в ладони ― удивительное сочетание чувственности и силы.

Сейджуро слышит от дверей одобрительный смешок Куроо. Бокуто приподнимается, разводит ноги Сейджуро и устраивается между ними, без остановки покрывая поцелуями шею и грудь. Теплые ладони следуют за губами, проходясь по мышцам, каждой ложбинке и впадине.

― Ты охренеть какой классный, ― Бокуто проводит носом по ключице Сейджуро, легко прикусывает кожу. ― Мне так чертовски повезло.

Он сдвигается ниже и прихватывает один сосок Сейджуро зубами, другой сжимает между пальцев, заставляя вздрогнуть от контраста ощущений. Довольный результатом, Бокуто привстает и ухмыляется. На место укуса ложится вторая рука. Он играет с сосками, крутит в пальцах, но вскоре переключает внимание Сейджуро, оставляя небольшие засосы на его бедрах.

― Ты такой горячий, и все это для меня, ― в улыбке проскальзывает коварство, Бокуто подается бедрами вперед. ― И уже так заведен. Взгляни, Тецу. Взгляни, как сильно он хочет, чтобы я его трахнул.

Кровать проседает под весом Куроо, он смотрит на них с улыбкой, укладывая ладони на грудь Сейджуро поверх рук Бокуто.

― Хочешь, чтобы я это сделал, Сей? Чтобы вставил тебе и оттрахал так, что ты потом не сможешь ходить? Чтобы заполнил тебя?

Сейджуро стонет, когда Бокуто проводит языком по коже, и подается бедрами навстречу, трется возбужденным членом о живот Бокуто.

― Это значит «да»? ― язык скользит ниже, пальцы все еще играют с сосками Сейджуро, размывая грань между болью и удовольствием.

― Да, определенно да, ― слова даются с трудом, особенно когда в игру вступает Куроо, проскальзывая языком между пальцев Бокуто.

Сейджуро чувствует, как оба отстраняются, и открывает глаза ― он даже не помнит, когда зажмурился. Эти двое целуются, и, боже, как хорошо смотрятся вместе; движения естественны, когда они углубляют поцелуи, будто читая мысли друг друга. На минуту ему кажется: он здесь лишний и видит то, что ему не предназначалось. Как будто почувствовав это, Бокуто разрывает поцелуй, встает и направляется к комоду в углу.

― Не перевернешь его для меня, Тецу?

Куроо приподнимает Сейджуро за бедра и переворачивает на живот, поглаживает спину теплыми ладонями, к которым быстро присоединяются губы Бокуто. Сейджуро выдыхает в матрас, тепло от губ и пальцев, проходящихся вдоль позвоночника, собирается внизу живота. Он почти не замечает, что Бокуто устраивается у него между ног. Первое прикосновение губ к заднице неуловимо, но последующий укус оказывается очень чувствительным и выводит Сейджуро из транса, заставляя вздрогнуть. Бокуто проводит языком по промежности, помогая отвлечь от боли.

― Рано уплывать, Сей. Мне больше нравится, когда ты стараешься заглушить стоны.

Его слова быстро находят подтверждение, пока грубые пальцы раздвигают ягодицы Сейджуро, разрабатывают и растягивают узкий вход. Каждый раз как язык скользит внутрь, Сейджуро приглушенно стонет в матрас, а каждое движение наружу странным образом одновременно напрягает и расслабляет. Стон становится громче, когда к языку присоединяется длинный, тонкий палец Куроо. 

― Вот какие прекрасные звуки ты нам даришь, ― Сейджуро чувствует горячее дыхание, едва Бокуто чуть отстраняется, ― как громко стонешь, пытаясь подавить их.

Палец Куроо движется глубже, и Сейджуро вбивается бедрами в кровать. Медленное движение наружу сопровождается холодным прикосновением смазки и заставляет вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

― Тебе же нравится быть полностью открытым? ― к первому пальцу присоединяется второй, Бокуто, кажется, сдерживается с трудом, ― кожа горит, мышцы напряжены. Не терпится, когда я войду. Когда что-то потолще пальцев Тецу наполнит тебя.

Он наклоняется, дует на вход, пока Куроо растягивает его, и опять отстраняется.

― Мне хочется поскорее вставить тебе и трахать, пока ты не забудешь все, кроме моего имени.

― Бо, ― голос Куроо напряжен, полон желания, Сейджуро жалеет, что не видит их сейчас, лишь слышит влажные звуки поцелуев. Он знает, как именно Куроо целует Бокуто: горячо, кусая его губы, свободной рукой собирая волосы в горсть на затылке.

Но Куроо не прекращает трахать Сейджуро; все силы уходят на то, чтобы не начать тереться о матрас, насаживаясь на пальцы как нетерпеливый подросток. Жар разгорается в теле, заставляет руки и ноги тяжелеть, когда Куроо добавляет третий палец, не прерывая поцелуев.

Сейджуро вздрагивает и стонет, когда Бокуто впивается в его кожу ногтями. Ладонь Куроо горячая, чувство наполненности приятно как никогда, но этого недостаточно. Сейджуро не выдерживает и все-таки подается назад, насаживаясь на пальцы.

Хватка Бокуто крепнет, Куроо сразу останавливается, и Сейджуро слышит, как они разрывают поцелуй, тяжело дыша. Он почти чувствует, как взгляды скользят по спине, поднятому заду, и как они движутся едва ли не в унисон. Сейджуро стонет от досады ― без прикосновений пусто и холодно.

От понимающего смешка Бокуто хочется попросить его заткнуться и не быть таким самодовольным говнюком, но прежде, чем Сейджуро успевает это сделать, крепкие руки подхватывают его под бедра, вздергивают на четвереньки, а входа касается член.

Сейджуро успевает разглядеть покрасневшее лицо Куроо, припухшие после поцелуев губы, прежде чем зажмуривается и перестает дышать. Бокуто проталкивается внутрь одним долгим движением. Все отходит на второй план, оставляя лишь жжение от глубокого проникновения, бедра неподвижны под крепкой хваткой Бокуто. Он слышит стук крови в висках, чувствует нарастающее нетерпение как глубокий едва различимый напев, как жар на коже. Сейджуро толкается навстречу, жадно глотая воздух, и в сознание второй раз за ночь врываются отчетливые слова Бокуто:

― … ты такой напряженный и тесный, что, кажется, вот-вот порвешься. Ты весь горишь. Чувствуешь, что опять готов кончить. Неужели это так легко ― два оргазма за ночь? Или ты просто хочешь меня настолько сильно, что готов обкончаться? ― слова становятся все четче, пока Сейджуро не начинает чувствовать давление в заднице и жар от Бокуто, стоящего позади на коленях. ― Эй, Тецу, как думаешь, моего голоса хватит, чтобы заставить его кончить? Это же будет огонь, да? Заставить Сея кончить, наблюдая за тобой и слушая меня?

Куроо издает сдавленный звук, и Сейджуро становится легче от того, что он не единственный здесь, кто на грани. Однажды, может быть, ему с Куроо выпадет шанс довести Бокуто до такого же состояния, и на это будет чертовски приятно посмотреть. Мысли постепенно рассеиваются, и все, на чем он может сосредоточиться ― крепкая хватка Бокуто на бедрах, когда он выпрямляется и медленно выходит из него.

Сейджуро слышит, как Бокуто что-то спрашивает у Куроо о том, как они смотрятся в данный момент, и сам желает увидеть это со стороны: сильные пальцы Бокуто, оставляющие синяки на его бедрах, блестящих от пота. Он вздрагивает; может, идея заняться сексом перед зеркалом не так уж плоха. Но об этом лучше подумать позже, потому что скорость, которую задает Бокуто, снова начав двигаться, заставляет сосредоточится на том, как дышать, а не стонать и – ладно, он это признает ― скулить в матрас.

Бокуто не церемонится, и Сейджуро это устраивает. Еще как устраивает. Бокуто размашисто двигается, шлепая бедрами по заднице Сейджуро так, что приходится хвататься за простыни как за единственное спасение, жадно глотать воздух, пока Куроо что-то довольно шепчет рядом, лаская обоих.

Очень быстро нарастающее тепло внутри становится острым и четким. Как всегда, когда они мельком целуются в тени, касаются друг друга на людях, флиртуют на грани приличий и шепчут друг другу пошлости, вызывая напряжение в теле. Они превращают прелюдию в дразнящую игру длиной в день, заводят друг друга часами, чтобы сорваться в тот момент, когда между ними не будет преград из одежды. И тогда никто не в силах продержаться долго.

Все мышцы напрягаются, ладонь Куроо скользит по животу, обхватывает член, и это становится последней каплей ― Сейджуро не в силах больше терпеть. Все тело содрогается от оргазма, а сквозь охвативший его водоворот удовольствия доносятся обрывки фраз Бокуто, который тоже на грани. От предложений остаются невнятные слова и их с Куроо имена, но он продолжает вбиваться в Сейджуро, даже когда тот прогибается, почти растекаясь по кровати.

― Только взгляни на это… ― пальцы Бокуто глубже впиваются в кожу, ― ты хорошо меня берешь, как будто создан для этого. Ох, детка, Сей… ― поток слов спотыкается на имени, когда Бокуто кончает.

Он расслабляется, выходит из Сейджуро и прижимается к нему, покрывая теплыми поцелуями плечи.

― Серьезно, Сей, ― еще один поцелуй, ― очень горячо. Особенно когда ты разрешаешь мне делать все это с собой.

― Делать что? Втрахивать себя в кровать? ― бормочет Сейджуро, чувствуя на спине горячее влажное прикосновение, и слышит еще одно такое же к коже Бокуто. Куроо проводит по коже салфеткой, вытирая от спермы, и переворачивает, чтобы очистить и живот. ― Тебя следующим ткнем лицом в матрас, Котаро. ― Сейджуро слышит заинтересованное бормотание. ― Обещаю.

― Охохо, звучит интригующе, ― Бокуто отбрасывает салфетку к сваленной на полу одежде и придвигается ближе, целуя Сейджуро в плечи и ключицы.

― Только обо мне не забудьте, ― Куроо отзеркаливает движения Бокуто по другую сторону от Сейджуро и трется щекой о его грудь.

― Для тебя ― все, что угодно, котик, ― смеется Сейджуро. ― Все, что угодно.


End file.
